Toxie Doxie
A gifted chemical biologist and geneticist, June Covington would become the enhanced criminal known as Toxic Doxie. She aided numerous terrorist organizations including AIM and HYDRA, before working for Oscorp. She would become one of Norman Osborn's most valued employees, aiding him in numerous enterprises. Biography Early Career Doctor June Covington was once a young and surprisingly gifted geneticist who worked for AIM, and helped in the creation of Extremis. She did this with the goal of Extremis being used not only for the wars to be fought, but the species that could evolve into something more. Her hopes were at the time put to a halt when AIM was seized by the United States government. Instead of being arrested, June offered her services to the government in reversing the effects of Extremis in exchange for a pardon in any crimes she may have "unknowingly" been apart of. After AIM, June was drafted into SHIELD where she would spend months working for the agency and help solve numerous enhanced cases. She found genetic alterations in these new Enhanced individuals that would increase her understanding of manipulating Human DNA. In addition, at her time with SHIELD, June would be recruited into HYDRA, where she would assist them in the creation of the centipede serum by adding the Extremis component. In addition to her SHIELD duties, But her career with SHIELD would end as well when the organization collapsed as a result of HYDRA's infiltration. Due to her association with HYDRA, June was arrested and held in a SHIELD facility until the government arrived. June was one of several scientists who were liberated thanks in part to secretary Dell Rusk, and after being spared from facing prison she was enlisted into Oscorp. Studying a Witch In the year 2016, several Avengers members were imprisoned in the Raft for trying to oppose the Sokovia Accords. One of those Avengers was the Scarlet Witch, who had powers that no one could truly comprehend. Because of the need to contain her, Thaddeus Ross enlisted the assistance of Oscorp, who sent Ross June to create a way to permanently restrain the Scarlet Witch's powers should her shock collar and straitjacket prove ineffective. As part of this, June took numerous blood samples from Wanda while she was still imprisoned within the Raft and told Ross that she was working on a way to restrain the Witch. But in reality, June was fascinated with Wanda's powers to the point where she wanted them for herself. In the weeks that followed, June took daily blood injections to incorporate Wanda's powers into her own genetic code, along with assistance from a serum she develop while experimenting with enhanced subjects in her SHIELD days. These experiments would bear fruit as within two months June began to show signs of having replicated Wanda's powers (Albeit with a green glow instead of red due to the differences with their DNA). Powers and Abilities Through numerous procedures she subjected subjected herself to, June managed to incorporate the powers of numerous Enhanced or Inhumans. Through these individuals, June has gathered enhanced physiology as well as psionic power mostly coming from Wanda Maximoff. Her psionic powers manifest in the form of greenish glowing energy currents. This energy is capable of controlling many forms of matter on a molecular level and can be used to control molecules and physical forces in various ways: * Micro-Cellular Manipulation: '''(aka '''Telekinesis): June has the ability to mentally move and manipulate objects through force of the mind. Though she also can affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, and even gravity. ** Energy Bolt: June can project energy blasts by gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space inside her energy. These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outlined her telekinetic spheres of influence, making her telekinesis visible and in reddish color. ** Levitation: June was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight. ** Hex Shield: June was able to create a shield of energy to protect innocents from enemy fire and deflect attacks. * Neuro-Electric Sensitivity '''(aka '''Telepathy): June can read memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface. June can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her. ** Hypnosis: June was able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. The effects also distort the victim's irises, turning them green. This also allows her to control other people's actions. She can also manipulate the memory and sense of others at will, induce sleep or pain and create illusions. * Extremis virus: The Extremis virus injected into living tissue results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. The intention of Extremis was to enhance, although the compound was flawed. In all hosts it causes intense pain until it either bonds with the host successfully, or destroys the host in a violent explosion. Even in cases where the Extremis virus has successfully bonded, the host organism may be at risk of the compound becoming unstable and detonating with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. ** Enhanced Agility: The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host marginally enhanced agility. ** Exothermic Reaction: Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. ** Superhuman Strength: The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. ** Tissue Regeneration: The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:HYDRA Category:The Intelligencia Category:Enhanced Category:Extremis Users Category:Oscorp Industries